Descendant of Erdrick VS Warrior of Light
Warrior of Light VS. Descendant of Erdrick is a What-if? Death Battle created by ZephyrosOmega. Description Final Fantasy VS. Dragon Warrior! It's a battle of the games that started it all as the Warrior of Light goes up against the Descendant of Erdrick. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Evan: Dragon Quest. Zephyr: And Final Fantasy. Like 'em or not, you can't argue that these two franchises have shaped the RPG genre as we know it. So what better to do than to have the heroes that started it all go up in a fight to the death!? Evan: The Warrior of Light, Saviour of the Crystals. Zephyr: And The Descendant of Erdrick, the Dragon Warrior. He's Evan and I'm Zephyr! Evan: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zephyr: oh, and for your information, we're using the Dissidia version of the warrior, not the original version. Warrior of Light Evan: The world was shrouded in darkness. The seas raged, the earth began to decay- Zephyr: And the easiest 1st boss in RPG history decided to fuck with the time steam. But hey, what can you do? Evan: However, because of the ambiguity of Final Fantasy 1, we will be using the Dissidia version of the character for his backstory. Zephyr: So, this guy named Cid was all, "Hey, let's make a sentient doll just like me!" and made Warrior of Light with his own memories. Problem is, the thing didn't have a will of his own, so he kinda just dumped him in the middle of this castle. Figures. Evan: After being discovered by Prishe and the goddess Cosmos, the Warrior was made into Cosmos' strongest warrior, destined to carry on the fight in the endless War of Cycles. Zephyr: Hey, it wasn't all bad, though! Thanks to this, the warrior gained some bad-ass abilities AND equipment. Evan: As a textbook paragon of a holy knight, the Warrior is armed with his sword and shield, appropriately named Lightbringer and the Shield of Light. Whereas the shield can pull in enemies for an attack- Zephyr: -the sword can summon OTHER SWORDS! Evan: ... Zephyr: ...What? I like swords. Lightbringer can summon glowing copies of itself which can be launched like projectiles, create glowing pillars of light that damage enemies, and even shoot LASERS! Pew pew, motherfuckers! Evan: In Layman's terms, yes. In addition, the warrior dons the Dragon armour, a durable set of plate that resists magic, and the Oxyale, a magic drink that lets him breathe underwater. However, that is hardly the most impressive part of the Warrior's arsenal. Zephyr: Yep, the guy's also a magician! But instead of pulling rabbits out of his helmet, he's flying around and shooting fireballs, lightning bolts, and ice shards. Evan: While Fire, Thunder and Blizzard are all certainly effective spells, they do suffer from a small size and area of effect, meaning they require precision to hit, Zephyr: And really, he can just shoot swords anyway. But hey, if his health gets low, at least he has some white magic to buff himself up! Cure and Cura can restore some of his health, and protect raises his defense. Evan: With Invis, he can turn himself virtually invisible, though being hit by magic will remove the effect, and with Ruse, he can create several afterimages of himself to take the hit for him. Zephyr: Nulblaze and Nulshock protect him from Fire and Lightning respectively, while blindna cures poison and silence prevents the enemy from speaking, presumably stopping them from casting spells. Evan: However, if the target does not require a voice, it is rendered moot. Zephyr: And if all else fails, he pulls out his ultimate move: EX Mode! Evan: This is essentially a super form that turns the Warrior into the knight class, buffing the Warrior's strength, speed, durability, and magic. Additionally, he can reflect projectiles with his shield and gains a health regeneration ability. Zephyr: Not only that, but he gets the use of his final attack, the EX Burst! With it, he traps the opponent with light and deals out some serious punishment via your typical multislash attack, finishing them off with a beam of light. Now that is some DBZ shit right there. Evan: The Warrior is truly an impressive warrior. He has played a key role in the War of Cycles, defeated Garland, Sephiroth, and Ultimecia, and defeated the four fiends, all of whom were capable of bringing entire continents and even the whole planet to ruin. However, he is far from perfect. Zephyr: Yeah, problem with the guy is that he hs limited MP, and he can't exactly spam magic attacks. also, he isn't a perfect swordsman, though he IS pretty skilled. But if those are his only weaknesses, then he was a damn good protagonist for the first game. Evan: One should never question the resolve of the Warrior of Light. (Warrior of Light: I will not hesitate on this path!) Descendant of Erdrick Zephyr: Ah, the kingdom of Alefgard. A place full of whimsical fields, noble knights, AKira Toriyama's art style- Evan: And Homicidal dragons? Zephyr: Well, we can't leave out my favorite part, now can we? Evan: For many generations, Alefgard had experienced a period of peace, and the continent was in harmony. Zephyr: But then everything changed when the fire nation attacked! Evan: ... Zephyr: ... Evan: ... To be perfectly truthful, you aren't far off. The Dragonlord attacked suddenly, stealing away the princess and dividing the kingdom into chaos. Zephyr: But then out came Hero, the Descendant of the legendary warrior Erdrick! Dressed in leather and wielding a bamboo stick, he set out to become the mighty dragon slayer that his ancestor was. Ah, the humble beginnings of the NES, spending hours leveling up against useless slimes just to have enough money for a fucking stick. Evan: You have strange taste in nostalgia. Zephyr: Hey, Dragon Quest VIII Will always be the best! Better than Final Fantasy 8, anyway. Evan: Though he started out as a humble knight, Erdrick's descendant would grow to become a formidable warrior. Zephyr: The descendant comes packing some serious heat in the form of the Flame Sword, which is exactly what it sounds like. He also wields the silver shield- Evan: Please refrain from needless rhyming. Zephyr: Shit, I did it again. Those weapons are both all well and good, but if he needs more firepower, he'll don Erdrick's shield and sword, which loses its flaming property, but is a hell of a lot stronger. Evan: To match this set, he wears Erdrick's armor, a magic resistant set of plate mail- Zephyr: -Complete with a leather bodysuit. Figures. Hey, at least it gives him regeneration. Evan: Well, that is true. However, his equipment is not limited to his clothing. He carries the Dragon's scale, a pendant that increases his defense, and the Fighter's ring, a ring that, true to its name, increases his strength and ability. Zephyr: There's also the Staff of Rain and the Stone of sunlight, which can summon and dispel storms. If he needs to, he can even combine them into the rainbow drop, which creates bridges of *dark voice* raaaaainboooowws. Evan: Well, that is one way to put it. However, like his opponent, the Descendant is a gifted mage, though he learns it naturally as opposed to requiring special training. Zephyr: And boy oh boy, I love the creativity they used here! Behold, the mighty Hurt! It shoots fireballs! Evan: Heal and Healmore can be used to recover small and large amounts of HP, and Sleep does exactly what it sounds like. Zephyr: There's Radiant, which causes a bright flash of light that illuminates caves, Repel, which drives off monsters, and Return, which lets him fly at high speeds. Evan: Stopspell prevents the enemy from casting magic, and Outside can be used to automatically escape from dungeons. However, these all pale to his strongest spell: Hurt more. Zephyr: What does it do? It hurts enemies more with two different types of spells. The manual says that it lets the Descendant channel lightning, but in other Dragon Quests, it shoots a giant fire wave. So why not both? Evan: However, it comes with a disadvantage. The Descendant only has so much MP he can use at one time, and once he runs out, he cannot recover it without sleeping at an inn. Additionally, he doesn't have very many feats that we can look at, most of it consisting of mere monster grinding. Zephyr: But 'ay, at least he has a lot of stamina. And for what it's worth, he DID save the princess and kill the dragonlord, bringing peace to an entire kingdom. So... There's that. Evan: ... Zephyr: ...You wanna make this guy fight someone now? (King of Tantagel: Descendant of Erdrick, listen well.) The Battle (Fields outside of Corneria) *Music: Final Fantasy: Town Theme* The day was calm in the seaside kingdom of Corneria. In one of the many rolling hills sweeping the landscape, the savior of the kingdom (and the entire world), the Warrior of Light, rested. He had taken his helmet off and let the wind flow through his stark-white hair. That would turn out to nearly be a fatal mistake. As the Warrior rested, something changed in the air. He only barely managed to get out of the way of a blast of fire, which incinerated the grassy spot he had just been laying in. The Warrior quickly stood and whipped around to face his assailant, donning his iconic horned helmet at the same time. *Music: Final Fantasy: Battle Theme* What he saw was a warrior somewhat similar in appearance to himself. However, his armor was blue and orange instead of purple and yellow, and the horns on his helmet curved out to the sides, ending in two deadly points. The mystery attacker carried a silver shield and a sword with a flaming blade, and the scale of a dragon hung around his neck. Without a word, a silent agreement passed between the eyes of the two warriors. As the Warrior of light drew his sword and shield, he thought the exact same thing as the descendant. Challenge me, mighty warrior. FIGHT! The two warriors crossed the distance between them in a mere instant, Lightbringer clashing on the Flame Sword. Neither was able to make any headway, and the WoL flipped back, summoning two blades of light and sending them at the Descendant, who slashed them out of the air. Unfazed, the Warrior waved his hand and shouted "Fire!", sending a small ball of flame hurtling at his opponent, who countered by holding out his hand in a finger-gun shape. Red flames coalesced around his fingertips and launched in the form of orbs, one of which crashed into the fire spell. The Warrior raised his shield just in time to block the other two blasts, and they fizzled harmlessly against its surface. The second the Warrior lowered his shield, he was met with a fiery blade swinging towards his head, and bent over to dodge it the instant before it hit. Backing up quickly, he raised lightbringer above his head, and the Descendant found himself being pushed back by a pillar of light that erupted from the ground. However, the Warrior would not be fazed, and jumped through the pillar, sword aimed at the heart of the Descendant... ...Only for it to be redirected by his Silver Shield. The descendant turned mid-block and swung at the Warrior, who proved fast enough to parry the blade and cut a gash across the Descendant's torso, one of the spots not protected by metal. However, before his very eyes, the Descentant smirked as his wound began regenerating. Warrior: You are a powerful opponent. What is your name? Descendant: ... Warrior: Not a talker, I see. Very well. The Warrior of Light summoned 6 more blades of light as the Descendant started to cast another spell. However, this time he began glowing with a bright light, culminating in a flash that left the Warrior blinded and dazed. The blades stopped mid-flight, and the Warrior found himself being bombarded with blasts of fire, collapsing under the heat. However, as the Descendant's footsteps grew louder, he silently cast Blindna, and found his sight returning to him. Even so, he waited on the ground, as the Descendant raised his fiery blade... ...And rolled out of the way before it could hit him. *Music: Final Fantasy VII: Fight on!* Hastily jumping to his feet, the Warrior shot a glowing beam out of his sword, buying him a precious moment as the Descendant blocked the attack. As that happened, he cast NulBlaze on himself, and a red glow diffused around his body. The Descendant shot another blast of Hurt, but this time it dissipated against the armor of the Warrior, who smirked and gestured upwards. Warrior of Light: Look up. The Descendant did so... and found himself face-to-face with the six blades of light from earlier, all charging towards him. a Massive Explosion graced the landscape with its presence, and the Warrior took advantage of the opportunity to activate his shield's power. Sure enough, the Descendant came flying out of the Crater and was met with a swing from Lightbringer, this one cutting a slash across his chestplate. The Warrior, not wanting to give his opponent a chance to retaliate, Unleashed several blades of light, all of which hit their mark. The Descendant hit the ground, and then got up as fast as he could, scrambling away from the Warrior while he cast Heal more.As he readied his blade again, he just barely managed to dodge the lightning bolt that flew past his head. He raised his shield just in time to block another swing, and, seeing the perfect opportunity, thrust forward with the flame sword. It hit its mark perfectly. Cosmos’ chosen warrior coughed up blood as he felt the sword enter his gut, and cried out in agony when he felt the flames against his skin. Collapsing to his knees as the Dragon warrior pulled his blade out, he gave one final look at his opponent before collapsing to the ground. *Music: Dissidia Final Fantasy AC: Massive Explosion* The Descendant sheathed the flame sword and turned away from his opponent, walking off. That is, until he felt a bright light behind him. Turning around, he saw the near-death warrior of light standing up, slowly but surely, a growing light surrounding him. Danger signs went off in the Descendant’s head as he quickly began casting his strongest spell. A wave of fire erupted from the outstretched hands of the Dragon slayer, and the entire forest was bathed in flame. When the smoke cleared, the Warrior of light was standing unharmed, but he looked… different. His armor had changed to a regal white and red set, his helmet had turned into a silver crest that let his white hair flow freely, and his entire body was glowing with the red barrier of Nulblaze. The dragon slayer stepped back at the aura of power radiating from the Knight of Cosmos, and tossed aside his flame sword, instead pulling out a gleaming silver blade, its light reflecting the fire around them. For what seemed like an eternity, the blazing forest was silent as the two warriors sized each other up. And then… They charged. Their clash sent the fire around them into a frenzy as both warriors, moving at impossibly fast speeds, Attacked each other again and again, neither making any headway. The Knight of Light backed up and cast Ruse, and several blinking afterimages appeared around him. In response, the Descendant of Erdrick began to cast a barrage of Hurt blasts, only for each fireball to hit an afterimage or fizzle harmlessly against the Shield of light. In an act of sheer desperation, he cast Hurtmore one final time, and this time, a storm of destructive lightning erupted from him, striking down the burning trees that remained. The Knight was unfazed by the blasts, and swept the Descendant off his feet. Then, making a leap dozens of feet into the air, he activated his sword. A pillar of light blasted the Descendant into the air, where he was hit with several glowing swords and spells. As the Dragon slayer saw the Knight flying towards him, sword outstretched for the final strike of the EX burst, he knew it was all over, and closed his eyes. The final attack illuminated all of Corneria. With the EX mode having healed his wounds, the Warrior of light touched down on the burning field gently as the fallen Descendant crashed into the ground behind him, a gaping hole where his heart once was. Taking a moment to honor his fallen opponent, the Warrior of Light took Erdrick’s blade… And laid it to rest at his feet, before walking off. K.O.! Results Zephyr: Well, holy hell! Evan: This was an extremely close match. Both warriors are equally skilled opponents, and each had magic capable of countering the other. Zephyr: However, the deciding factor here was the Warrior of Light’s combat-oriented arsenal. Sure, the Descendant of Erdrick could HURT him with spells like hurtmore and Erdrick’s sword, the problem is that the Warrior of light just had a spell to counter all of it. Evan: Nulblaze and Nulshock were able to counter the Descendant’s strongest spells, and even without Cura, the Warrior’s EX mode and white magic could heal anything that the Dragonslayer could throw at him. Zephyr: And really, when it comes down to it, stopspell and Mute were rendered useless just for the fact that the Knight had a clear advantage in speed, strength, and experience. Looks like all the Descendant was doing was Dragon out the fight. Evan: *sigh* the winner is the Warrior of Light. Zephyr: But anyway, next time on death battle! http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Weiss_Schnee_VS._Crona_Gorgon Do you agree with the results? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Dragon Quest vs Final Fantasy Themed Death Battles Category:'Square Enix' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:ZephyrosOmega Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016